Episode 5488/5489 (25th December 2009)
Plot Charity's overwhelmed by how happy Debbie is when she arrives at Tug Ghyll with Noah on Christmas morning. Charity and Cain make an effort to be civil with each other and reluctantly comply when Debbie announces that they're all going to Wishing Well for Christmas dinner. Cain receives a stark warning from Zak to be on his best behaviour but when Chas turns up for a festive drink, Cain's seething and in turn, ignoring Debbie's plea not to start an argument. Trying to keep the peace, Charity tells Cain to have a beer but as she opens a can, it explodes over Cain, sending him into a blind rage. Stifling her laughter, Charity winds up Cain, prompting Debbie to storm out when they begin to argue. Everyone's left sat in awkward silence. At the garage, Debbie pulls out the holdall of money and pours petrol over it, furious that her parents haven't even noticed that she's gone. Back at Wishing Well, Charity and Cain are still bickering when they realise that Debbie's gone and blaming each other, they go looking for her. They're horrified, though, when they see smoke rising from the garage - they immediately realise that Debbie's set the cash alight. As they race to try and salvage the charred money, they rage at Debbie who states that she put every last note on the fire to stop them arguing. With that, Debbie heads back to Wishing Well in an attempt salvage her Christmas with Sarah. Blaming each other, Charity and Cain return to Tug Ghyll. As they continue to snipe at each other, Charity casually states that it can't get any worse, so perhaps they should just get married. Both are bemused by the suggestion, but as they think about their history together, they seriously consider the suggestion. Stunned by the decision that they've reached, Charity beams as she formally asks Cain to marry her. Accepting, Cain shrugs and they seal the deal with a kiss. Elsewhere, Mark clearly over-indulged on Christmas presents for his family but is pleased that his efforts haven't gone unnoticed - even if it does feel bittersweet. While his family head out to the pub, Mark insists that they need cranberry sauce and goes to surprise Faye. He hands her an empty photo album for all their new memories but as they embrace, Ryan and Katie turn up. Mark panics but manages to exit unnoticed through the back door. Back at Home Farm, Mark's content as he checks his phone, before joining his family for dinner. Natasha, however, is clearly suspicious. Ashley sadly looks around at his empty house, grateful for Sandy and Diane 's presents and efforts to cheer him up. As he's loading the car with presents to take to the kids, Sally approaches with gifts. He advises her that it's probably not the best idea, before driving off. Sally then convinces Edna to invite Ashley over for Christmas dinner. Later, a downtrodden Ashley returns after his strained meeting with Laurel and appreciates the kind welcoming from Edna and Sally. However, his sadness is replaced by awkwardness at dinner when Sally pays him too much attention. Elsewhere, Nicola and Jimmy enjoy a quiet family Christmas; Paddy and Aaron head to the Bartons' for the rest of Christmas Day after the drama at the Dingles; and Adam's uncomfortable when Aaron arrives at Butler's but makes an effort with him. Cast Regular cast *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *John Barton - James Thornton *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Olena Petrovich - Carolin Stoltz *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Carl King - Tom Lister *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast None Locations *Mill Cottage - Kitchen, dining room, front garden and living room *Butlers Farm - Living room and yard *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Home Farm - Living room, hallway and dining room *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Tug Ghyll - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Main Street *Church Lane *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Tenant House - Exterior and living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Woodbine Cottage - Living room Notes *This special Christmas Day episode was broadcast at 6.00pm. *Last Christmas by Wham (Covered by the group Scala & Kolacny brothers) is used as incidental music during the episode's ending montage, accumulating in Charity proposing to Cain. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,620,000 viewers (37th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns